


Lightspeed

by QueenPersephoneofHades



Category: DCU (Comics), The Flash (Comics), Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Drabble Collection, F/M, Friendship, Humor, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-26
Updated: 2015-03-25
Packaged: 2018-03-08 05:06:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 401
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3196412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenPersephoneofHades/pseuds/QueenPersephoneofHades
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>4: He actually made it on time for once. Collection of 100 word drabbles for an under-appreciated pairing. Wally X Linda. Prompts from Tumblr.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Smile

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 1: He's an arrogant jerk that flirts with everything that moves, but... he's got a nice smile.

‘ _He’s not that cute,_ ’ she tells herself, perusing his relaxed form from across the cafeteria.

They’re both sitting with groups of their respective friends, and she really shouldn’t be so distracted – there’s an English test tomorrow – and besides that it’s kinda creepy to be staring, but she _can’t help it;_ Jenny had been squealing about her boyfriend, and Rachel had complained about not having one, and now she’s staring at him because they’d both asked if she thought anyone was cute.

_No,_ she said, because he _wasn’t cute,_ he was just an arrogant little-

He grinned at something.

‘ _God dammit._ ’


	2. Hand to Hold

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 2: It's not their first date; he shouldn't be so nervous to hold her hand.

He’s fidgeting.

She notices it out of the corner of her eye; when he’d arrived to pick her up, all throughout dinner, on and off again during their walk to the ice cream shop on the corner, and all the way here to the park. A slight twitch of his hand, as if he wants to reach out, but he aborts the movement halfway through.

She’s not an imbecile; she can tell what he’s trying to do, so when he’s yammering about his team’s latest mission, she grabs his hand, squeezing when his words die off.

He blushes; she laughs.


	3. The Ball Pit From Hell

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> 3: You'd think the Fastest Man Alive would be able to make it there before his wife.

He’s in the middle of discussing something with Dick via cell phone, absently trying to find something interesting within this hellhole of a children’s play-place (he’s finding a new one tomorrow, because _no_ ) when the cry rises from the ball pit, and he’s speeding over in barely-human speed before the plea can fully vocalize.

“What happened?! Jai, what is it, areyouokay, areyou _hurtanywhere-?!_ ” he demands, ignoring his words running together as he jumps frantically into the middle of the menacing rainbow hiding his son.

Linda is cradling their blushing child already, having beaten him there.

He’s fine. Irey won’t stop snickering.


	4. New Year Love

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> He actually made it on time for once.

She sighs, half-disappointment, half-bemusement as her family enthusiastically began the countdown to the new year.

Wally’s not here – some megalomaniac is raising a ruckus somewhere and the Team had been deployed – and she understood the necessity, but that didn’t stop the pang in her stomach.

She trails outside, not quite in the mood for loud celebration, leaning against the deck’s railing and looking up at the sky.

A familiar rush of wind – she catches her breath, _no way_ – and he’s there, sweaty and bruised, but grinning. “Hi!”

“Uh…”

“We won.”

“Oh.”

They kiss before and after the clock hits zero.


End file.
